Fire vs Stick
Fire vs Stick is the 2nd episode of CPW Death Battle. Note: For research, check the pages of Fire or Stick. Death Battle Nexus City is under siege. Fire walks along and sees a criminal running away with something that appears to be a Star Shard. Fire: HEY! Fire chases the criminal before accidentally hitting his head on a bus. Stick walks along and sees him. Fire: Hey! You look like the person who stole that Star Shard! Stick: Star Shard? Sorry bro, but I don't know what a Star Shard is. Go ask somebody else. Fire: LIAR! Fire uses Fire Blast on Stick, where he reflects it. Stick: It's on. (*cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QddEtTkgywQ*) FIGHT! Stick starts by pulling out his Imagination Blade and throwing it at Fire who catches it. Fire: That's a nice looking sword. Stick: Thanks. Can I have it back. Fire: Only if you give me back that Star Shard! Stick: ... Stick grabs Fire hard and gets back the Imagination Blade. Stick: I. DID NOT. STEAL. THAT. STAR SHARD!!!! Stick uppercuts Fire. Fire: OUCH! Fire gets back to focus and shoots fireballs from his arm cannons in the air. Stick: OOHHH. I'M SO SCARED! Stick plays around and reflects the fireballs. Fire reflects them back. Stick: This is like a game of ten- Fire comes down and kicks Stick. Stick: Ow.... Fire: You're gonna PAY!! Fire kicks Stick all the way into a building. Fire flies into the same building while charging a Flame Punch. Fire: FLAME PUNCH! Before Fire could use the Flame Punch, Jewel and Skye interrupt and attack Fire. Jewel: GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER! Skye: STOP HURTING THE LEGENDARY HERO! Stick: Jewel? Skye? Jewel and Skye continuously punch Fire. At the seventh punch, Fire blocks them and activates Amaterasu. Fire: YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT! Fire punches Jewel and then kicks Skye. Fire: AMATERASU RUSH!!! Fire uses his own Amaterasu Rush on Jewel and Skye with continuous attacks. Stick gets up. Stick: Jewel? Skye? Fire deactivates Amaterasu and beats up Jewel. Fire: You deserve this for supporting theft! Jewel: WE DON'T! Skye: YEAH! Fire: Yes you do. Your brother is going to destroy the world with that Star Shard! Stick: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A STAR SHARD IS AND I DON'T HAVE IT! Fire: STOP LYING! Fire uses Dragon Wing on Jewel and Skye who are knocked out. Jewel: GAAAH! Skye: NOOO! Stick: JEWEL! SKYE! Why you... Stick dashes to Fire and uses the Imagination Blade. Fire: UGH! Stick: DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SISTER!! Fire: I HAVE A REAS- Stick grabs Fire. Stick: If it's about that so called "Star Shard," listen carefully. We don't know what a Star Shard is and we don't have it. Fire: WHY YO- Stick pummels Fire to the ground. Fire: GRAAH! Before Stick could slice Fire to pieces with the Imagination Blade, Fire activates the Light form. Stick: WHAT THE?! Fire: I'm not gonna stop until I get it back! Fire destroys the entire building. Fire and Stick fly down to the ground with Jewel and Skye watching on another building. Stick: YOU are the villain! Have you seen what you have done?! You killed innocent people in that explosion! Fire: I was trying to get that Star Shard back in an attempt to defeat you. Stick: BUT INSTEAD YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE!! Fire: I am looking for that Star Shard AND I WON'T STOP! Fire uses the Light Blast on Stick. Stick: Oh great. Stick is severely hurt by the blast and thus is laying on the ground nearly dead. Stick: Ugh... Fire walks to Stick. (*cues https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5koepEEiYU starting at 0:54*) Fire: I'M GOING TO GET IT! Before Fire could finish off Stick, he activated his ultimate form: Final Stickman. Stick: RAAAH! Fire: You have a Light Form too? Stick: I am gonna end this ONCE AND FOR ALL! Fire: NOT BEFORE I GET THAT STAR SHARD BA- Stick uses his upgraded Imagination Blade to slice Fire away all the way near the ocean. Due to the vast amount of power used in the attack, Fire reverted to normal with Stick walking to him. Fire: No... I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS FIGHT! SUPER FLAME COMBO! Fire uppercuts Stick and attacks with a barrage of fiery fists. Stick reverted to normal. Stick: UGH! With the fighters reverted to normal, the underwater fight began when Stick pushed Fire into water. Fire: GAAAHHH! Stick has gained an advantage. Stick: I'm sorry to do this but. Stick finishes off Fire with the Imagination Blade which cuts him into pieces. Stick goes back to the surface with his wounds yet to be healed. K.O! Category:Death Battles